Art and the BFG
by BeatriceShaw
Summary: Eleven year old Art leads a boring life between the two mountains. Until the BFG comes leaping into his valley, he is intrigued by the giant. Art joins the giant in an adventure to find his missing friend, Sophie. Meeting new creatures along the way and trying to ward off the bad that's slowly creeping towards them.


The BFG moved across the grass laden fields. Surveying his garden that was ripe with vegetables including his beloved snozzcumbers. The sun shone between the mountains. Growing higher and more bright as the day went on. The BFG picked up a basket he had weaved himself. Tenderly grabbing the pumpkins and heads of lettuce that glisten with dew beads. The basket was nearly full and ready to be prepared into a delicious stew for himself. He walked across the garden, over the crumpled and rusted trucks that littered the path to his house with the crooked windows and rolling stone door. Little had changed for the BFG. His life was quiet, with nothing to disturb him. Not even the call of Sophie, which had seemingly faded from his life. The BFG had searched for her across England. Leaping over several building and hiding himself within the nights. In between buildings and under bridges. Blowing off the stray spiders and other bugs that fell onto his shoulders and into his greyed hair. Down the darkened streets he walked. Whispering her names into the dreams of the beans. As they tossed and turned, muttering Sophie.

Then when day came, they'd all remember a girl's name. A girl that was now a woman. The BFG had even sought help from the Queen. Who was so very old, she hadn't seen Sophie in nearly seven years. She had told him with much sorrow in her voice. The guards asked him to leave, to keep her from weeping and declining her health even furth. The BFG was of course very sorry for hurting the Queen. His heart was filled with sadness for many months. The garden grew cold and barren. Only the snozzcumbers he had pickled saved him from starvation. The dreams he had put into the sleeping beings saved him. The flooded lights of bright blues and greens, yellows and purples started to come into his house. Knocking over pots and pans and glass jars to capture them with. It was almost as if they were trying to help him get back up.

The giant emerged, squinting towards the sun that shone in his green eyes. His pants dirtied and worn, and beard that was grown out and tangled. The dreams tugged at the hem of his pants leading him towards the in between. He grabbed his black cloak was swung it around him. Covering his shoulders and pinning the brass clasp to the other side, securing it. The cloak billowed behind him, the Giant was now in charge. He led the dreams towards the lake and tree and jumped in. There he started his job. Chasing after dreams to give to humans. The unfilled hole in his heart was slowly being repaired. The BFG continued to work for many more months, bringing his garden back to life. For he believed Sophie would never want anyone to be so sad for her.

A tap was felt on the back of his head. The BFG turned around and nothing was there. A sudden tug on his ear and he waved it away. A golden orb whizzed around his head, landing on his nose. "Watchu doing here? I never caught you" He was far too slow for the dream, that weaved in and out of the giant's massive fingers. "Oi, come back here." The game continued between the dream and the BFG. It flew outside one of his broken windows and into the fields. He ran around, stepping on a truck and picked his foot up in pain. "Oooh, you crumwicking dream!" He shouted, now bouncing on one leg. The dream stopped and bobbed inches from his nose.

"You're a funny dream ain't you." It moved up in down as if it were saying yes. The BFG's eyes widened.. The golden dream drifted towards him. Light pulsed from it, pushing back the other dreams that flitted by. He grabbed it with both hands, and gently pet it. A warm buzz was felt within. It was a dream for Sophie, which meant that she was alive somewhere. Where the giant didn't know, but he was going to find her.


End file.
